finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise King
Louise King is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. She is a survivor of the 32nd Street train accident that occured and is the twin sister of Danny King. She also serves as the female protagonist. Louise and her brother are both high-school graduates from California who traveled cross-country on their motorbikes to New York City for a college trip. She rendevous with her brother and both of them get acquainted with the students, Rinoka Aratsu, Peter Hoffman, James Barker, Bodil Raden and their host Mary-Beth Bradbury. After spending a boring day at a museum, the students sneak out of their hotel and go to a club, shortly before venturing to a closed-down amusement park. Danny and Louise get aboard a horror train ride and while they're inside, her brother has a terrible premonition of a train he and several passengers are on crashing because it stopped and a train slammed into it from behind and they both exploded. The horrible vision causes Danny to vomit afterwards, and the students are arrested for trespassing. Danny and Louise think the dream was just a dream and disregards the situation. The next day, Mary-Beth guides the team onto a tour, traveling through a subway. While there, Danny has the premonition and freaks out, convincing many passengers, including Louise, to get off. The train crashes just as he thought it would, and the survivors are grateful, but wary of the incident. While spending time at the hospital after Rinoka received a horrible burn on her body, she dies when a bathtub falls on top of her. Despite her death, the host decides to take everyone over to the zoo to clear their heads over both incidents, where her brother runs into Kate Shelley, the nurse he ran into at the hospital. As everyone begins to talk with each other, they notice a large fire in the distance and Danny suddenly realizes that Peter is in danger. Although Peter escapes the fire intact, he is blasted into a gazelle pit after a fireman stumbles on a purse, and he dies when the gazelle's horns impale him in the chest and puncture his lungs. Realizing both incidents are more than coincidental, Danny has Louise track down another survivor named Jack Cohen in order to ensure his safety. After learning that he's safe, Danny and the survivors go to the hospital in order to learn more information about Death's plan, narrowly avoiding death again when a new MRI scanner plummets from a crane and almost crushes everyone. Everyone celebrates their near-death experience by heading over to the national park to relax, where Danny breaks away from the group to spend time with Kate. While dancing in the park and enjoying a picnic, Jack falls down and is impaled in the eye with a corkscrew. On impulse, he yanks it out and part of his brain comes out, and he dies. Louise tries to call Danny but he doesn't pick up his cellphone and she knows he's in trouble, so she heads over to Kate's apartment, finding nothing except a deceased Brad lying on the floor (he was previously shot by Tim). Louise knows her brother's in danger and, while speeding down the street on her motorbike, tracks him down inside a cold warehouse storing meat. Louise burst through the windows and hops off her bike, which knocks Tim into a meat hook and kills him. After rescuing Kate and Danny, who had been captured, she tells them about Jack's demise, only to find out later on that Mary-Beth, James, and Bodil have all died while she was busy saving her brother. Louise and Danny realize they have to die in order to survive and Kate offers to inject them with suxamethonium back in the hospital so they can be brought back to life and does so with Louise. However, when she goes into a seizure, Danny points out that she injected her with lidocaine. Louise dies from the drug, but is later brought back to life with adrenaline. Louise begins to blame Kate for her death, and when Kate thinks more clearly, she realizes she inadvertently killed all of the survivors. Knowing Death will come back around for Danny, she kills herself in order to save his life. Several months after the incident, Louise and Danny challenge each other to a race on their motorbikes and begin their competition on a mountain. During the race, Danny swerves out of control due to his brakes cutting out and he is sent flying into a ravine. Shortly before dying, Danny realizes that Louise was only revived to become a servant of Death and to take her brother's life. She accidentally tampers with his brakes, which is why he couldn't stop. What happens to Louise after his death is uncertain. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category:Still Alive Category:Death's Servants Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Crushed